


A Crash…

by delorita



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	A Crash…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately they are not mine. Not making money etc.  
Notes: This little PWP is completely inspired by [](http://tabby-stardust.livejournal.com/profile)[**tabby_stardust**](http://tabby-stardust.livejournal.com/) 's H O T and perfect [manip](http://community.livejournal.com/holmeswatson09/505061.html) *SIZZLE* A big thank you goes to her and my very fast and helpful beta [](http://queerlyobscure.livejournal.com/profile)[**queerlyobscure**](http://queerlyobscure.livejournal.com/)

 

C R A S H!

My eyes fly open and I grab Watson’s forearms, squeezing his cock inside me unintentionally harder.

He stares at me, stopping in mid thrust, eyes as wide open as mine, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“That must have been the…” My dear doctor gasps totally out of breath.

“Yes. It must have been.” I groan, hating the fact that my way to bliss had been interrupted so abruptly.

“She’ll be here any minute…” He looks desperate.

“Yes, she will be.” I smirk, rolling my hips invitingly, “But we will be finished by then…” I push myself enthusiastically against Watson’s strong body, enjoying the position on my desk, where he had thrown me twenty minutes before.

He squeezes his eyes shut, a boyish grin on his face, starting to move again. His fist is now wrapped around my straining member.

Book after book joins the shattered decanter on the floor with a loud thud with each forceful thrust of our entwined bodies.

I groan loudly when I come violently, I simply cannot help it.

His “Hooooolmessss” is a tell tale on it’s own, but I do not think he cares either.

When the expected knock at the door and the hesitant, “Doctor, is everything all right?” finally reaches our ears, he answers with a calm voice – I am really wondering how he regained it so fast – that she does not have to worry and that we will be down for dinner in time.

“In time?” I mouth questioningly, disentangling my legs from around his waist.

“Why not?” He frowns back at me and I push him down on the tiger skin.

“Because I intend to return the favour.” I state determinedly.

“You intend to…what?” He looks me over, his eyes lingering hungrily on my already again hardening cock.

“Holmes! What the hell did you brew this time?” He wanted to sound angry but failed by several octaves, licking his lips.

I bend over him, pulling his legs forward and apart, one hand preparing him generously for what I am about to do. “Something you will be very pleased with, my dear John.” I say inches before his mouth, the tip of my well lubed, fully erect member nudging at his hot, slippery entrance.

He chuckles in breathy little grunts. I claim his mouth, loving his long fingers in my hair.

Due to my newly invented drug, we are ready for another round of delicious coupling in merely minutes.

FIN 


End file.
